Une rencontre
by redphenix
Summary: Un homme a perdu son passé et croise le chemin d'une jeune fille. Itachi - Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Ce fut la lumière du jour qui le réveilla. Le soleil était au plus haut...peut-être midi...

Ce fut sa première pensée, la suivante fut plus confuse...

Il était étendu sur une plage de galets, il ignorait pourquoi et depuis quand...et surtout, dernier détail très contrariant...quand il chercha à se souvenir, rien ne lui revient en mémoire.

Il regarda son corps couvert de marques laissées par des coups récents, ses poignets gardaient les traces des chaînes qui l'avaient entravé.

Il tacha alors de faire le point sur sa situation et une chose lui sembla évidente...ce n'était pas son plaisir personnel qui l'avait conduit ici.

Il ne se rappelait ni de son nom, ni des circonstances qui l'avaient mené ici et surtout, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ceux qui avait voulu sa mort.

Car il ne doutait pas qu'on ait voulu le tuer. Au regard de sa situation présente, il déduisait avoir échappé à une noyade...forcée.

Et après un regard circulaire, il se demanda si ses agresseurs étaient encore dans le voisinage.

...Quelque chose explosa dans son crâne et il sut une chose certaine sur lui-même.

Il ferait regretter à ses ennemis de ne pas s'être assuré de sa mort. Car lui, ferait en sorte que la leur soit certaine.

Il sourit en découvrant que la colère faisait accélérer les battements de son coeur. Il aimait cela. Il se sentait vivant et ne pas connaître son identité le contrariait à peine. Cela reviendrait...

La première chose à faire était de quitter l'endroit et après s'être contempler, il arriva à la conclusion de la nécessité de vêtements secs et en bon état. Il trouverait peut-être tout ce qu'il cherchait dans ce port et cette ville qu'il distinguait à peine sur la rive voisine.

Il suivit avec précaution le rivage. Il constata avec satisfaction que son corps était solide. Il ne se concentra pas sur son amnésie...c'était contrariant mais être en vie, était déjà une victoire.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il arriva dans le secteur des docks. Il découvrit de grands bâtiment vides. Il se sentit quelque peu frustré. Mais ce sentiment dura peu quand un hurlement déchira le silence. Et il lui sembla tout naturel de se diriger vers lui.

Il découvrit dans un bâtiment à l'abandon, une fille au prise avec une bande de voyous...à peine trois types. La fille était attachée et les intentions des tortionnaires étaient évidentes. Il découvrit que cela lui déplaisait fortement.

Il ne chercha pas à se dissimuler quand il pénétra dans le bâtiment. Et celui qui semblait être le meneur, le vit. C'était un homme jeune, visiblement imbibé de vin.

"Quelque chose te dérange, mon prince?"

Et il lui sourit.

"Oui...et je crois bien que c'est toi..."

Ces hommes avaient visiblement l'habitude de faire peur. Il découvrit à cet instant que la peur était quelque chose qui ne lui était pas familier. Si sa mémoire était absente, son corps se souvenait parfaitement d'une chose. Il savait tuer. Et cela lui était facile.

Le premier assaillant se jeta sur lui avec un gourdin. Il esquiva avec légèreté et saisit l'agresseur. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la gorge du pauvre fou. Et en un instant, le cerveau fut privé d'oxygène, il tomba mort. Il contempla le cadavre avec curiosité. Il découvrit qu'il ignorait les regrets.

Il leva les yeux vers les survivants et se dit que cela serait une mauvaise idée de les laisser vivre. Leur exécution suivit immédiatement leur condamnation. Il découvrit avec plaisir sa propre rapidité. Il les saisit pratiquement au même instant à la gorge et renouvela la pression mortelle. En quelques secondes, il ne tenait plus que des cadavres.

Il considéra ces découvertes sur lui-même. Il savait tuer et son coeur au moment de la tuerie, n'avait pas accélérer d'un battement. L'absence d'émotion devant un meurtre était assez troublante.

Un faible murmure lui rappela la présence de la jeune fille. Sans se presser outre mesure, il s'occupa de la délier. Il la découvrit avec un peu surprise. C'était une petite brunette d'une quinzaine d'années. Mais le plus remarquable était ses yeux aussi blancs que de la porcelaine.

Et ce qu'il vit dans ce regard l'ébranla. C'était une terreur pure. Celle provoquée non par la tentative de viol dont il l'avait sauvé mais par sa...présence. Et il sut qu'elle le connaissait. Il l'entendit murmurer un nom inconnu.

"Itachi..."


	2. Chapter 2

...Itachi...

Ce nom n'évoquait rien pour lui. Et pourtant, l'expression terrifiée de la jeune fille, lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait bien du sien. Il se dit que cette dernière serait une source d'information sur son identité.

Révéler son amnésie ne semblait pas une bonne idée.

Pour l'heure, il prit le parti de fouiller les cadavres. L'un d'eux avait son gabarit et des vêtements qui lui convenait. Il le dévêtit sans état d'âme.

Il vit le regard étrange de la jeune fille changer. Elle semblait surprise. Un peu comme si son attitude ne correspondait pas au véritable Itachi. Il se décida à poser une question risquée:

"Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés?"

Elle sursauta, comme si on la tirait d'un rêve:

"Jamais...

Mais... IL vous ressemble tellement..."

Elle rougit, comme si elle regrettait cet aveu et elle regretta encore davantage quand il la fixa:

"De qui parles-tu?"

Il l'entendit à peine, tant sa voix était faible:

"Mais de votre frère... malgré les années qui vous séparent... il n'y a pas de doute..."

Itachi réfléchit à cette information. L'idée d'avoir un frère était inattendue.

"D'où viens-tu?

-De konoha..."

Ce nom fit battre son cœur. Mais il ignorait si c'était une bonne nouvelle.

"Et quel rôle y joues-tu?

-Je suis une shinobi..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un grand rire fusa.

"Toi... tu serais une ninja!"

Le joli visage de l'adolescente se contracta. Elle était au bord des larmes.

"Je refuse que quelqu'un comme vous, se moque de moi."

Il la regarda avec attention. Il connaissait parfaitement le sens de ce mot.

...Shinobi...

Et une évidence frappait son esprit. Il en était l'illustration parfaite. Si son identité lui était inconnue, il savait avec certitude qu'il en était un... peut-être bien le meilleur d'entre eux.

Quant à cette jeune fille, tout en elle trahissait la faiblesse... mais être défiée par une créature aussi fragile, avait quelque chose de troublant.

"Je tacherais de survivre à ton mépris."

Il regarda les cadavres et se demanda si il s'agissait de simples voyous. Ce fut elle qui l'éclaira:

"Ils viennent du Village Caché du Pays du Son."

Et elle rajouta à voix basse.

"Ils servaient Orochimaru."

De nouvelles informations et un nom qui évoquait un véritable danger:

"Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi?"

Elle inspira très fort, comme si elle cherchait du courage:

"J'ai cherché votre frère mais j'ai été maladroite et Sasuke ne semble pas vouloir être trouvé..."

Sasuke... un autre nom... mais toujours rien... le nom de celui qui devait être son frère le laissait indifférent.

"Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'amour pour lui, pour courir tant de risques..."

Ce fut elle qui l'interrompit:

"Absolument pas... Je suis là pour mon village et pour Naruto."

Elle pâlit comme si elle venait de trahir un secret... Un secret concernant peut-être la présence de ce Naruto.

"Intéressant... tu es seule. Tu risques le viol et ta vie pour un village qui te laisse aller seule en terre ennemie, pour mon frère qui semble ignorer ton existence et pour ce Naruto..."

Naruto... Un autre nom à rajouter à la liste.

Il la regarda et se surprit à demander avec certaine douceur:

"Quel est ton nom?"

Elle ressemblait à un petit animal effrayé...

"Hinata..."

Le nom était doux à son oreille.

"Je vais partir Hinata. Si tu veux me suivre, lèves-toi..."

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux étranges.

"J'aimerais bien mais j'en suis incapable..."

A cet instant, il remarqua enfin les restes de vêtements déchirés qu'elle tenait contre son ventre. Il s'approcha et écarta en douceur les petites mains tremblantes. Une énorme tache rouge était en train de se répandre.

Ses agresseurs avaient entaillé son ventre.

"Tu comptais mourir en silence, en te vidant de ton sang..."

Il parlait avec calme. Pourtant, la colère l'envahissait. Hinata regarda son ventre comme si elle le découvrait:

"Je ne savais pas quoi faire... Pardon"

Il la regarda avec surprise. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir. Après avoir déchiré les vêtements d'un mort, il en fit une boule compacte.

"Appuie cela sur ton ventre."

Et dans le même mouvement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit se blottir instinctivement contre lui.

Il la regarda un instant. Quelle étrange image, ils devaient donner...

Celle d'un agneau cherchant refuge entre les pattes d'un loup.

"Mais comme tout cela est charmant et inattendu..."

La voix moqueuse le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se tourna pour découvrir sur une sorte de promontoire, une créature stupéfiante. Cela ressemblait à un homme, il était grand, puissant, enveloppé dans un manteau aux curieux motifs rouges. Son visage était d'un bleu très pâle et son sourire révélait des dents taillées en pointe. Il tenait négligemment dans sa main une épée aussi grande que lui.

"Je leur avais bien dit que te noyer ne serait pas suffisant. Ils auraient du m'écouter et te démembrer avant."

Tiens donc... il semblait qu'il faudrait rajouter cet étrange homme-requin à la liste de ses ennemis... qui semblait longue.

"Dis-moi Itachi... j'aimerais bien savoir si tu es toujours le meilleur... on pourrait essayer tout de suite... tu ne veux faire plaisir à un vieil ami..."

Itachi fit une moue de dégoût.

"Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le... Enfin tu peux toujours essayer... Mais je t'en prie... Cesse de parler."

L'homme requin grogna de colère et se précipita en avant. Itachi prit conscience à cet instant de sa propre et incroyable rapidité. Et malgré la jeune fille dans ses bras, il se déplaçait avec la rapidité d'une ombre.

Mais très vite, il sut que ses priorités étaient ailleurs. Il tuerait cet homme plus tard. Il devait d'abord veiller sur la vie de cette jeune fille aux yeux blancs. Et malgré un hurlement de frustration de l'homme-requin, il quitta la bataille sans un regard en arrière.

Sa rapidité acheva de mettre une distance importante entre les deux adversaires. Il s'arrêta et considéra la jeune fille. Elle allait mourir sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il savait tuer mais n'avait aucun don pour guérir. Il prit sa décision:

"Hinata..."

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux:

"Quel est le chemin le plus court pour Konoha... je te ramène chez toi..."


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha apparu derrière une colline et une émotion violente secoua Itachi. C'était donc ici qu'il était né...

La nuit était tombée et le village était illuminé. Il sentait Hinata respirer difficilement. Il se demanda un instant quoi faire. Il ne s'interrogea pas longtemps...

Venues de nulle part, deux silhouettes lui barrèrent la route. Et la lumière de la lune révéla deux hommes à la chevelure blanche. L'un semblait jeune et son visage était à demi dissimulé. L'autre était plus âgé, peut-être une cinquantaine d'années. Mais une chose était certaine, la réunion de ces deux hommes constituait une force monstrueuse.

"Il fallait que je le vois pour le croire... Tu oses revenir..."

Itachi sourit. La liste de ses ennemis semblait s'allonger encore. Le plus âgé avait parlé. Itachi reconnut la force d'un maître-ninja. Et s'attarder était sans doute suicidaire. Le gémissement d'Hinata rappela aux trois hommes sa présence.

Sans quitter Itachi des yeux, l'homme plus agé parla:

"Kakashi... Occupe-toi d'elle... Je crois être capable de traiter notre invité comme il se doit..."

Le dénommé Kakashi se trouva à coté de lui en un instant. Itachi admira cette rapidité... mais pas aussi rapide que lui...

Mais quand l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs lui arracha la jeune fille des bras, il laissa échapper un grognement de colère. Il le vit disparaître, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre...

La voix de l'homme âgé le tira de ses pensées:

"Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser. Et selon ta réponse, il se peut que tu restes en vie... ou non.

Lui as-tu fait du mal d'une manière où d'une autre?"

Itachi fixa les yeux du maitre-ninja. Il était certain que sa vie était en danger. Mais une autre chose était certaine, il était lui aussi très dangereux. Il devait savoir jusqu'à quel point il l'était...

"Si tu me connais si bien... Dis-moi si j'en suis capable..."

L'homme sembla surpris.

"Je pense... Je suis certain que si la mort de cette fille t'avait servi d'une manière où d'une autre... elle ne serait plus qu'un cadavre."

Itachi reçut l'information de plein fouet... Plus le temps passait, plus le véritable Itachi ressemblait à une bête sauvage.

Une part en lui aimait cette idée, mais le souvenir du regard étrange d'une adolescente le tourmentait.

"Elle est en vie. Faites en sorte, qu'elle le reste..."

Il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre une distance... une grande distance...

______________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi contemplait Hinata dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait si petite, si pâle. Quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, elle lui sourit.

"Hinata... Tu as été gravement blessée mais tu es désormais hors de danger."

Il tacha de parler avec douceur...

"J'ai des questions à te poser mais tu seras peut-être plus à l'aise avec une femme..."

Elle lui fit de la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête:

"Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jour...

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

-Pourquoi as-tu quitté le village?

-J'ai voulu aidé Naruto...Sazuke lui manque tellement... j'ai cru pouvoir l'aider."

Kakashi baissa la tête et espérait qu'Hinata ne se rende pas compte de la colère qui montait.

"Je ne suis pas allée bien loin... j'ai été capturée par Kabuto à la frontière du pays du Son. Il m'a donnée à ses hommes de mains..."

Elle se demandait si elle pourrait continuer.

"Ils étaient trois, trois frères... Ils m'ont dit que leur cadet était puceau. Ils avaient besoin d'une fille pour l'éduquer... et qu'une fois que ce serait fait... et bien, il me tuerait..."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

"Je serais morte sans... lui."

Kakashi n'était pas prêt de discuter avec Hinata de l'attitude d'Itachi. Il s'interrogerait plus tard...

Ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'est quand sortant de cette pièce, il irait trouver Naruto. Il demanderait à Jiraiya de l'accompagner. Il avait trop peur de lui-même et de la colère qui grondait en lui.

Par sa conduite, Naruto avait mis en danger la vie de Genins sans expérience. Il s'acharnait à vouloir sauver Sasuke qui s'en moquait. Il avait mis en danger Hinata.

Et pire que tout... cela avait permis au pire ennemi de Konoha de revenir.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi se savait observer, surveiller mais il s'en moquait. Il ne cherchait pas à se cacher et puis la nouvelle de sa présence à Konoha s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Alors chercher à être discret aurait été ridicule.

Il se dirigea avec détermination vers un quartier très particulier. Il cherchait la résidence des Uchihas. Il voulait savoir si ce lieux réveillerait ses souvenirs endormis.

Un pauvre homme terrifié lui indiqua le chemin.

Et il reconnut les murailles encerclant la résidence où il avait grandi. Les grandes portes étaient condamnées... mais c'était un détail car il faudrait davantage que des verrous, pour l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui.

Il sauta pardessus la haute enceinte, aussi légèrement qu'un chat.

L'endroit était silencieux et aussi désert qu'un cimetière. Il marchait à travers des jardins laissés à l'abandon vers un grand bâtiment. Il entra dans une pièce et pendant un bref instant, il crut y voir une femme assise, entourée de deux enfants à la chevelure noire.

Itachi trembla un peu... il ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir très vite. Il sut qu'il venait de voir sa mère. Ce n'était pas un fantôme... juste un souvenir...

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir d'elle... le regard triste de sa mère était comme poignard en travers de son cœur... il pouvait lire un mot sur sa bouche... un mot très simple...

"...pourquoi..."

Il sortit de la pièce en courant. Puis il s'arrêta, en colère contre lui-même... les regrets étaient pour les faibles. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Après un regard circulaire, il prit un chemin encombré d'herbes sauvages et au détour d'un tournant, il sut qu'il verrait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Un lac apparut à la tombée de la nuit... il se dirigea vers une jetée à l'abandon et alla s'y asseoir. Il sut qu'il aimait y venir depuis l'enfance... il y resta toute la nuit et sans aucune fatigue, il vit se lever le soleil...

Il se décida à se lever aussi quand une odeur délicieuse le prit par surprise... il ne se donna pas la peine de se tourner. Il savait bien qui la portait...

"Vous ne devriez pas faire cela..."

Il se tourna lentement pour découvrir le petit visage d'Hinata. La voir debout après une simple nuit de soin lui faisait forte impression.

"Je ne devrais pas quoi...?"

Et la réponse le stupéfia:

"Vous ne devriez pas chercher à vous souvenir..."

Itachi chercha ses mots:

"Comment as-tu deviné?"

Elle lui répondit doucement:

"Je n'en étais pas certaine jusqu'à cet instant."

Itachi la regarda avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect:

"Je suis impressionné. Je crois bien que tu es la première personne à me faire avouer quelque chose... avec cette facilité."

Hinata rougit violemment. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi sensible aux compliments de cet homme.

Les yeux d'Itachi se durcirent brusquement:

"Que sais-tu de l'Akatsuki?"

La question prit la jeune fille de court:

"Peu de chose... des ninjas, renégats à leur clan, qui se sont réunis pour se battre pour leurs propres intérêts. Beaucoup ont une apparence monstrueuse, mais tous ont une âme perdue..."

Itachi s'était toujours moqué de son apparence. Le trouvait-elle laid...?

"Pourquoi cette question?

-Il semble que les membres de l'Akatsuki désirent ma tête. J'ai l'intention d'avoir les leurs avant."

Il parlait avec tranquillité. Il ne doutait pas de lui.

"Parle-moi d'Orochimaru et de mon frère?"

Hinata se demandait quelles seraient les limites à ses confidences...

"Votre frère a pactisé avec Orochimaru. Il est prêt à mourir si cela peut lui garantir votre mort...

-Comment est-il prêt à mourir?

-Orochimaru va mourir. Il a besoin d'un corps nouveau pour survivre. Votre frère est idéal... Il donnera à Orochimaru les dons de votre famille... il est prêt à tout si votre mort est certaine."

Itachi tentait d'imaginer ce frère inconnu, mais rien ne se présenta à son esprit.

"Mon frère devra attendre son tour... j'ai une chasse à mener..."

Il regarda la jeune fille avec attention:

"Tu devras faire attention à ta vie durant mon absence. Il faut que tu comprennes bien une chose. En te sauvant la vie, une chose simple s'est produite."

Il appuya sur chaque syllabe, pour être bien compris.

"Ta vie m'appartient."


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan ouvrit les yeux péniblement, pour réaliser qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger. Il réalisa qu'il était assis sur une chaise en fer. Ses mains, son torse et ses jambes étaient liés par de lourdes chaînes. Il tacha de rassembler ses esprits pour comprendre ce qui l'avait amené dans cette situation inhabituelle.

Il s'était fait piégé... Il pensa à kakuzu et espéra que son partenaire était en liberté. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre son aide. Il tenta de bouger mais ses liens se resserrèrent automatiquement. Plus le temps passait et moins il parvenait à respirer...

"Tu ne devrais pas bouger... je le dis pour ton confort... plus tu bougeras, plus tu étoufferas... et moins nous pourrons parler..."

Hidan chercha frénétiquement dans l'obscurité. Il connaissait cette voix. Et quand Itachi sortit de l'ombre, il comprit que sa situation était grave...

"J'étais certain que tu ne mourais pas facilement..."

Itachi sourit:

"Et moi j'aimerais savoir si ta réputation est justifiée... déjà je peux dire que celle de ton intelligence est très surfaite... étant donné de la facilité avec laquelle tu t'es retrouvé ici..."

Hidan voulu hurler de colère, mais les chaînes lui coupèrent la respiration. Il se força au calme:

"Je ne suis pas pas seul... tu devrais le savoir..."

Itachi eut l'air surpris comme si il se souvenait de quelque chose:

"Ah! Tu parles sans doute de lui..."

Hidan le vit sortir le contenu d'un sac. Itachi tenait dans sa main la tête de Kakuzu.

Hidan ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.

"Comment as-tu réussi à le piéger?"

Itachi le regarda fixement:

"Cela a été incroyablement facile. Plus vos dons sont puissants, plus vos points faibles le sont aussi..."

Itachi regarda les yeux sans vie de Kakuzu et il rit. Hidan ne voulut pas céder à la panique.

"Me tuer sera plus difficile."

Itachi sembla réfléchir:

"On raconte que tu es quasi immortel..."

L'idée sembla le faire rire.

"Crois-moi, tu mourras... cela sera simplement plus long, très long pour toi... et avant que cela n'arrive... tu m'auras tout raconté..."

.............

Plusieurs morts plus tard, Hidan contempla épuisé son corps saignant. Son incroyable shakra était au bord de l'épuisement. Itachi s'arrêtait le temps qu'il se reconstitue... un peu.

"Tu mourras Itachi..."

Itachi soupira.

"Nous sommes tous mortels... mais je peux te promettre que tu ne verras pas ma mort."

Il s'approcha pour s'asseoir tout prés de Hidan:

"Pourquoi avoir cherché à me tuer?... c'est une question assez simple..."

Hidan respirait difficilement:

"C'est un marché passé avec Orochimaru...

-Orochimaru veut ma mort... pourquoi?"

Hidan ricana:

"Tout ça à cause de son mignon... Ton petit frère... Il a peur de le perdre. Ton frère te hait. Orochimaru a trop peur que tu ne lui rendes qu'un cadavre... un cadavre est inutile pour lui..."

Hidan décida de se taire. Alors Itachi se dit qu'il était temps d'être cruel. Il présenta à Hidan un petit objet, une sorte de bille. L'instrument s'anima sous l'influence du shakra d'Itachi. la surface lisse de la bille se couvra d'épines.

"Ton corps est rempli de ces billes. Tu ne mourras peut-être pas mais tu les sentiras avant..."

Hidan pouvait voir le regard glacé d'Itachi. Son sourire ressemblait à une grimace...

"Ils veulent tous ta mort... c'est leur point commun... tu n'auras jamais aucun endroit où tu seras en paix..."

L'idée amusa Itachi:

"La paix ne m'intéresse pas..."

Il se dit que la conversation avait assez duré. Il sourit en pensant au temps que prendrait Hidan à mourir...

______________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Naruto prés d'une rivière. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle aurait tremblé rien qu'à l'idée de lui parler. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait son cœur battre normalement.

"Je sais que tu es triste..."

La voix si douce le fit sursauter. Il la regarda, presque hostile...

"J'en ai assez des leçons. Alors fous-moi la paix!"

Il lui tourna le dos comme si elle n'existait pas. Hinata eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

"J'en ai moi aussi assez de toi!"

Naruto regarda la jeune fille comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

"Tu crois être le seul à souffrir. Tout ceux qui t'ont suivit, étaient prêts à mourir. Moi aussi... Mais maintenant c'est fini!"

Hinata était rouge mais ce n'était pas de timidité où de peur, mais de colère.

"J'en ai assez de te voir pleurer sur quelqu'un qui est prêt à nous détruire."

Naruto n'était pas prêt à accepter d'être jugé par une gamine dont il connaissait à peine la voix.

"Tu parles de souffrance. Sasuke lui, est torturé par un vieillard pervers. Toi, tu as été simplement bousculé par trois minables."

Hinata le regarda comme un inconnu.

"Je souhaite... non... je prie pour qu'Itachi le tue..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi se pensa tranquille sur les toits du village, jusqu'à l'instant o une furie brune aux cheveux longs, venue de nulle part, d ferla sur lui. Il eut juste le temps d'identifier les yeux écarlates de Kurenai Yuhi. Quand elle le plaqua au sol:

"Kurenai...j'ignorais que tu m'appréciais autant."

La jeune femme s' écarta comme si elle avait touché quelque chose de repoussant.

"J'en ai assez de vous les hommes et de vos idées stupides. Je te pourchasse depuis plusieurs heures pour une raison simple... Je crois que je suis en train de perdre Hinata...."

L'esprit de Kakashi s'assombrit brusquement:

"Que se passe-t-il?  
-Elle est devenue agressive.  
-Il n'y a que a.  
-Tu ne comprends pas...Hinata agressive, c'est comme de voir Tsunade gagner aux jeux d'argent...c'est impossible."

Kakachi regarda Kurenai avec gravité :

"Elle a eu des différents avec Naruto. Il a été blessant...je ne pense pas que cela soit plus sérieux qu'un simple chagrin d'amour...enfin, quelque chose qu'elle prend pour de l'amour..."

Kurenai se dit que la stupidité était bien distribuée chez les hommes...quelque soit leurs ages.

"J'ai autre chose te demander. Cela concerne la dernière visite d'Hitachi Uchiwa ."

Kakashi se mit aussitôt en alerte:

"Comment avez-vous pu laisser un individu pareil marcher en liberté dans notre village."

Kurenai se souvint avec terreur de sa seule confrontation avec le plus agé des Uchiwa . Et la confrontation était un bien grand mot...elle n'avait pas existé face lui. Cet homme avait mis en déroute et sans effort excessif, tous les professeurs...seul l'arrivée de Jiraiya l'avait forcé à fuir...

"A quel jeu jouez-vous, toi et Jiraiya?  
-Tu as raison, c'est un jeu...mais comme Tsunade est hors-jeu, nous avons peut-être une chance de gagner..."

Le regard de Kurenai lui indiquait que le temps des plaisanteries tait passé :

"Itachi a visiblement perdu la mémoire. L'Akatsuki a cherché à le tuer pour une raison que nous ignorons. Leur grande faute est de ne pas s'être assuré de sa mort. Ils ont eux-mêmes amorcé une bombe qui leur explosera la figure.  
-Et c'est cela que vous espérez... voir Itachi détruire l'Akatsuki.  
-C'est un peu cela...ils ont eux-mêmes creusés leurs tombes.  
-Comment être certain qu'Itachi ira au bout."

Kakashi regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux:

"Il est dans l'état mental qui lui a permis d'exterminer son clan quand il n'était qu'un adolescent. A l'heure qu'il est...j'ignore qui serait capable de le vaincre, ou simplement de le ralentir...peut-être le Kyubi...un démon contre un autre démon..."

Hinata aurait pleuré, tant les efforts physiques avaient été violents. Elle regardait les jointures de ses doigts en sang. Elle avait tapé durant un temps indéfini, une cible de bois dans l'espoir de la voir c der. Elle avait réussi mais ses mains étaient en sang. Et s'est l'esprit vide qu'elle se dirigea vers ses appartements dans la résidence familiale des Hyuga.

Elle s'effondra comme une masse sur son lit et se mit en boule en espérant que le sommeil viendrait vite.

"Je devrais t'apprendre ne pas te laisser surprendre aussi facilement."

Hinata se redressa pour fixer les ténèbres. Une grande silhouette se dessina. Le cœur battant, elle l'avait reconnu. Et elle réalisa que le ninja le plus dangereux existant, tait débout dans sa chambre. Elle chercha se déplacer le plus vite possible vers la porte mais peine son esprit eut-il le temps de formuler l'idée qu'il fut sur elle. Et comme dans une bourrasque, elle se sentit port et jeté sur son lit. Elle sentit pour la première fois de sa vie, le poids d'un homme sur elle.

"Je vais hurler.  
-Peut-être mais tu ne prendras pas ce risque...pour les tiens." Il appuya fortement sur ses poignets qu'il maintenait au-dessus de sa tête. "Chaque être vivant pénétrant dans cette pièce à partir de cet instant, perdra sa tête."

Hinata tachait de respirer calmement mais son cœur battait la chamade et Itachi le sentait parfaitement.

"Je te laisserais à une condition."

Elle le regarda plein d'espoir.

"Je veux un baiser."

Hinata bafouilla:

"Et vous partirez?  
-Tu as ma parole."

Hinata ferma les yeux et attendit. Le contact la pris par surprise. Il était doux, chaud et sans violence. Quand il s'éloigna, elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant ses joues en feu...

"Cela vous suffit..."

Il était presque en colère:

"Tu plaisantes, tu n'as rien fait...un baiser est un échange...j'en veux plus..."

Le second la pris par surprise. Il for a sa bouche de longs instants. Quand il se détacha, elle était hors d'haleine. Devant son immobilité , elle s'affola:

"Vous aviez promis...de partir après ce baiser.  
-J'ai menti..."


End file.
